Talk:List of notable players
If you have questions about why someone on this list deserves to be here, feel free to ask it here. And if you cannot name the highest leveled member of all six classes in Oberin off the top of your head, please do not assume that someone on this list is not "notable" just because you haven't heard of them yourself. Players are in different time zones, and there may be VERY high level players that you have simply never met. Thanks! Clementiyn 03:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I keep editing this, but in my opinion you should have been playing a bit more than four months to be considered notable. With the levels as they are for now, it is possible for this to happen. I would like to raise each level restrictment by one. It avoids inflation of this list, plus it shows, hat you've really achieved something. I would also appreciate if the person editing this could log in and post their opinion for a discussion :) Being notable should not really be so much about class levels. There are notable characters who don't meet the level requirements as currently stated (11,12 and 13 for Fighters, others and clerics respectively at time of writing). Shogun for example is clearly notable, but is only a lvl 12 Cleric. The min level requirements should be 10 for fighters and up to 12 for the others, I have changed this back. Characters levelled purely on bank primes obviously don't count. Octar. I get your point Octar, and clearly there are exceptions, but I think most of us know, who the exceptions are and why. Otherwise they wouldn't be exceptions. Before the list starts exploding, I still vote for Fighter 11, Druid/Ranger/Rogue/Wizard 12 and Cleric 13. It's the big step for each class respectively from the previous to that level. Bear in mind the original "notable" levels were 9, 10 and 11. /popcorn Crabby1 07:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) One other thing... this bias against clerics is really annoying. The notion of magery being fast to level is very much offset by constant deaths due to insanely low HP. And it isn't terribly accurate. Until they fixed magery it took me daily hunting for hours at a go, and for 5 weeks, to go from 5 to 6. As soon as you log in I get asked (or demanded) to hunt, when all I am trying to do is chip away at 56,000 potions so I can level alchemy and medi. And if you think Anat sucks try 56000 bandages. At least Anat is free. How would you like to go into Hell with 40ish health, low 54 armor with two fresh mprs? I honestly think this subtext of an almost contempt is what keeps driving clerics into retirement and into more survivable (hence fun) classes. The last thing I'll say about this... after magery 10, the biggest factor for clerics isn't even one of our primes: it's meditation. Consider the manasucking that Mass heal (or greater heals or res) take and it really is all about medi + magery 10 or better. Healing (bandaging) as a prime is stupid, it should be medi. I suppose it's time I give my input, then. Truly, this is a silly issue to be arguing about, and I've often wondered how this list got on this wiki in the first place. Regardless, it's been here for many years and it will probably remain for years to come, since it seems to be a point of attraction for many. That being said, I'm force to look at the issue from a more realistic standpoint. Sure, players that work hard to raise their skills into double-digit realms deserve a spot on this list. I'm not arguing against that. But, there are some players who work towards other, less concrete, purposes. Or maybe their character, roleplaying style, or actions distinguish them from the many other players of Oberin, high-levelled or not. While there are no set guidelines that determines these achievements, I believe that certain people belong on this list, regardless of level. Now I'm going to pull something out of left field here to argue my point: take Gilden. Level-wise, he was nothing out of the ordinary. However, even when he was still level 3, he struck me as a completely unique and 'notable' player. His antics landed him in hot water with the GMs all the time, and to me and many other people, he was one of the most entertaining players in Oberin. I'm sure that he was more 'notable' than many of the players on this list. However, as not to upset my fellow editors, I will retain my vow not to edit the list. I could go on with more examples, but I believe that the one I just gave is clear enough to deliver my point. And my point is this: There is nothing wrong with plopping players down on this list because of their high class level. However, this should not be a requirement, but a guideline. Players can become 'notable' through other means, be it roleplaying or other actions. These actions need not and should not be determined by a strict rule or guideline, and instead, thoughtful judgement should be used regarding any possible inclusions to the list. There you have my thoughts. Yet, they remain just that: thoughts. I will not edit this list; it is in your hands. I only implore you to refrain from an editing/flame war. Talk out your disagreements in the talk pages provided for you, in game, AIM, or elsewhere. Just do not damage the clarity and usability of this wiki. Thank you for your time. Jedd the Fighter 04:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you lol... I find it hysterical that the ego page is the most active with edits and all. I'm not on it and I don't care lol. This page is a talk page, not an actual content page. There shouldn't be any reason to delete a talk page unless there is inappropriate language, spamming, or other offenses taking place. I'm leaving the old conversation up here as a reference, and a reminder. Jedd the Fighter 03:46, May 24, 2012 (UTC) The talk here has got out of hand and is mostly tangential to the original point. There was a civilised disagreement going on about which levels should be classed as notable, mainy because people were adding low level players. There is a compromise now which seems agreed, and for some reason after this compromise had been reached there is a lot of talk. We all seem to agree that it's not fundamentally levels that make a character notable. Your post Jedd and Crabby one seemed to make out there was some sort of flame war going on, (which there clearly was not). I would prefer it was just deleted, but if you really want to keep it, fine. Just please don't think there is any bad blood here, it' a minor disagreement which isn't too important. 23:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Octar Sorry for making something sound like a disagreement, that wasn't. I'm all in for Gilden, all I said was, let's try to keep this list ordered. It's a complex of mine, like having things in alphabetical or colour-order ;) Names Added Edited list to add some notable names from the past which belong here: Theo, Amore & Adora, Gwen Hauns. I think those are all that I added. 16:22, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Kitiana Diesalot / Mirith Vanguard Adora is an active current player :) Notable IC Everyone knows I don't like this list too much. With Jedd and Octar, I think there are other ways to be "notable" than levels, e.g. Fred the wizard. However, I have been writing the entries on Qchars and IC events and, sometimes, you just can't do it wihout referring to Player Character. Some of them had such relevance that they'd almost qualify as Qchars, while others did become Qchars at some point (Amalphus Vei, for example). So I don't know how to go about this. I wouldn't mind writing entries for people such as Asliendor, Redman, and so on, who are relevant to the Oberin storylines. Another possibility would be to encourage players to write their own profiles, when they are still around. It has some dangers, and should probably be a bit more in tune with the Qchars' descriptions, i.e. the perception people have of Character X and Y and their relevance to certain events. I dislike the idea of making a stated separation (a label) for Qchars and PCs, for the blurred line between the two referred above. What would you all think? Cassandrawiz 15:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) That's a good idea, to write entries for players such as the ones you mentioned. I could do one on Hayate, since he was very deeply involved in the Ice War. I'm not so sure about players writing their own entries, as it would probably be biased and maybe even factually incorrect. So yes, it would be a good idea to makes pages for certain player characters, but if we were to do so, I think it would be best to leave it completely IC. As in, levels wouldn't be mentioned. But that's not to say you can't write that Redman is considered to be one of the greatest wizards by many, or something like that. But now that I think about it, the players themselves could add some sort of autobiographical section in the beginning of the page, where they discuss their early life and all of that. But when the players become very involved in some sort of RTQ, then the information becomes a historical event which can be written by anyone else who has done their research. Jedd the Fighter 19:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I think it would be a good idea to add some biography/autobiography for a lot of players, not just Hayate etc. I added the article on Neblin - or rather the link ;) It would be good to have little biographies on PCs involved in various storylines (Hayate and the Ice War, Sumac and the Foehan Underground, Serancha and the Rivolus forts, Razan's attempt to become a privateer, Jedd and the spider thingy, Cassandra and the Dark Ruby/Mirith Royal Sceptre etc - there could be lots). I think autobiography here is fine.Octar 18:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I decided to post my views here rather than on the Oberin forum, as it seems more appropriate this way. For an experienced player, once they get a new character to the point where it has enough hp/mana to survive, that character can't be judged by it's level. It is the player's skill that counts - not the numbers on the skill list. I also agree with Jedd, Cassandra and Octar in that it is not a set of numbers that makes someone noteworthy. If this list must exist, my opinion is that it would be better if it were based on one's contributions to the game and the community as a whole. This could include people who consistantly help new players, organize and participate in group hunts, join in RTQ's, roleplay, write RTQ reports, organize events, and/or take initiative in various other ways. As those who earn genuine historical significance do it in one or more of these ways (almost always), I think it would be a more viable option than using levels. Perhaps a restriction saying one must have played at least 6 months or a year before being suitable could be placed, if that is a concern. RogueShayde (talk) 07:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Time to Delete this List? Phew, all class pages have been turned into category pages and all players in this list got a "placeholder" page and attributed their class as a category so they are now listed under their respective class. Only Neblin have me a bit of trouble (:)), as he seems to be linked to the Gaper Page! I think this page can be declared obsolete, what do you think? Just so you know what I am talking about, take a look at the following pages: The player category now has subcategories: http://oberin.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Player At the bottom of the cleric page all clerics that have a page so far are listed: http://oberin.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cleric C.N.Z. (talk) 11:30, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Off with their... erm... I mean, yes, time to delete this nonsense, I'd say... *votes* Cassandrawiz (talk) 11:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hear hear! And now that every active editor has voted....I wonder what happens to this talk page. Guess I'll found out! -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 14:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC)